The Banishment
by KakashiLuvR
Summary: My name is Usagi and i was once Kakashi's most faithful ninkin,well i'm not exactly a dog,im more.But after a mistaken murder i was banned from the village.what will happen now to me and Kakashi?  Please read even if you hate it tell me why.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my very first fanfic and I've never written anything before so I don't know how good it'll be. Please review and tell me what you think of my story. Tell me anything that you think would help me story too. I don't know how fast the updates will come since schools starting soon but I'll try me best. Well hope you enjoy.

Oh yeah this chapter is like a prologuey thingy. I'm not really good at starting stories so I came up with this. Hope its ok. Well read and enjoy.

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own Kakashi or any other Naruto characters that might show up in my story.(unfortunately). I do own Usagi though.

CH.1 

**Prologue**

My name is Usagi and I am one of Kakashi's ninkin. Well not really, not since I was banned from the village. It was all a big misunderstanding really but that's not how the council saw it. It all happened one day on a mission to the Grass country.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kakashi had been on the trail of a rouge ninja for almost a week now. His mission was to capture and return him to the Leaf village. This rouge was suspected to have tortured and killed quite a few people lately. He was to be brought in and questioned to see If he was the one behind it. Kakashi had been going from town to town following a trail that just got better and better. He was in a town that the rouge supposedly just came to yesterday so hopefully he was still here. It was a dreary day and Kakashi had been searching the town all morning. After eight hours of searching he decided to take a quick break in a nearby bar. But he didn't get to relax when he walked in because there sitting at the bar was the rouge he had been looking for. Kakashi sat at a table and waited for him to leave because he knew he wouldn't come quietly and this bar was too public a place to fight. So he sat there for half an hour, then the man got up and left. Kakashi waited a minute then followed him outside and down a road. When they got to the outskirts of town Kakashi knew it was the safest place he was gonna get to fight him. Kakashi stopped and checked out his surroundings to see how best to attack this man. When he looked up and saw the trees lining the road they were on he decided to use them to attack from up above he jumped in the trees and got close enough to the rouge to attack easily._

"_Well let's just make sure he won't come easy" Kakashi said making hand signs "shadow clone jutsu". A clone appeared beside Kakashi and he had it go back behind the rouge and drop to the ground. The clone walked up to the rouge and said "so are you going to come easy or not?" _

_The rouge spun around in fear and shock. Once he regained his composer he said 'I would have to say not" and took off running._

"_That's what I thought he would do," Kakashi said to himself as he jumped out of the tree. As soon as the rouge saw Kakashi jump out of the tree he stopped and started throwing everything he could get at him. Then he started running the other way. All of a sudden Kakashi appeared in front of the rouge and he froze. The rouge knew he would have to fight so he prepared himself for battle. Kakashi pulled out two kunai and got into a fighting stance, waiting for the rouge to make his move. The rouge also drew a kunai and looked around to check his surroundings. All of a sudden the two looked at each other, and then the fight was on. They were running at each other at lightning speed, trying their best to slice into each other to stop the others attack. Shuriken and kunai were flying every where, along with hand signs being made almost non-stop. The fight went on like this for nearly half an hour. They were both almost completely exhausted. Kakashi didn't know what to do. He had nearly no chakra left and this guy wasn't going down easy. They were pretty much equally matched._

"_I've . . . . got to try . . . . one last . . . thing" said Kakashi breathing hard. He bit his thumb and started making hand signs, "summoning jutsu". There was a poof of smoke and then standing there was a silver dog. (Actually a wolf). The rouge stood up to see the dog/wolf standing there. Then she took off at the rouge. The rouge tried to grab for a kunai but she was too fast._

"_Usagi!" Kakashi yelled "No Killing!" but she didn't hear or listen and the rouge was on the ground dead. Usagi turned around to see Kakashi looking at her furious. "Why didn't you listen?" Kakashi asked trying not to yell._

"_Why do I need to be told what to do when I know what to do?" Usagi asked._

"_You weren't supposed to kill him!" Kakashi yelled losing control of his temper a bit._

"_Well sorry, I was just trying to protect you," Usagi said getting irritated at how Kakashi was acting about it. "What does it matter anyways?" Usagi asked with a non-caring attitude._

"_He was being brought in to be questioned to see if he was the one or if he knew the one who was behind the recent attacks." Kakashi said annoyed._

"_Well if the attacks stop it was him if not it's someone else." Said Usagi not caring._

"_if we could have questioned him we wouldn't have to risk anymore lives!" Kakashi said extremely annoyed and pissed at her for not caring._

"_So what" Usagi said with no emotion at all in her voice._

_When they returned to the village and turned in their report Usagi was taken by the ANBU to be held and find out why she hadn't cared why she killed and why she didn't listen. She was caged and had her history dug up. They found she was wolf and right away no one trusted her. Because they didn't think her trustworthy anymore she was thrown out of the village and banned for life._

**END FLASHBACK**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Usagi P.O.V.**

_I had been thrown out in the dead of night. No one to see or hear what was going on. Kakashi wasn't even told about what was going to happen to me. They carried my cage to the village gates and opened the doors I walked out cautiously and looked around. All of a sudden a couple of ANBU showed up behind me and started throwing shuriken at me. I ran as fast as I could wondering why they were doing this to me. I ran and ran and they eventually stopped, once I realized they were gone I slowed down but I kept moving. I found a small patch of forest so I stopped to rest. When I woke up it was light and I didn't recognize any of my surroundings. I started walking around trying to find out where I was and find something to eat and drink. I found a small creek and followed it downstream for a while. I found a couple of people and decided to ask them where I was but as soon as they saw me they ran off screaming. I was wondering what was wrong with them when I remembered what had happened yesterday. 'They must have sent out messengers to all the villages telling them about me and what happened' I knew I had to leave this village and find a place where no one had been told. So I ran, I didn't know where I was going but anywhere was better than here. I ran for day one end. Only stopping for a little rest and something to eat and drink when I found them. When I finally found a village where they hadn't heard about the incident I was only skin and bone. I found Tobi in this village, and he and his family took me in and I became a family pet. I was happy with my new life and family. They were nice and I was treated well by everyone. I really missed Kakashi for a while but it was less and less with each passing week. Once I was there for a couple of days I realized I had been running for almost two months. 'I can't believe I lasted that long on so little.' I hoped I would never have to run again because that was horrible._

_'I can't believe I've been with Tobi for six months now.'_ Us two were on our way into town and I was thinking about how it was I came to be here and stuff. I was still thinking when I realized Tobi had stopped and was talking to a friend named Sato. I stopped to see what they were talking about.

"yeah, there's supposed to be a leaf nin named Kakashi Hatake coming through here on a mission tomorrow and were supposed to see if we can help him with anything" said Sato.

"Well I guess I'll stay here tonight instead of going back home" Tobi said "do you care if me and girl stay with you tonight?' (He never gave me a name just girl)

"Sure I don't care I'll have to call the wife and tell her you guys will be staying so she can get stuff ready" Sato said.

"Oh tell her not to make it a big deal; I'll sleep on the couch." Tobi said not wanting her to make a fuss over him.

"I'll tell her but you know she won't listen" Sato said. They started laughing because they knew it was the truth. They continued talking but I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, all I could think was Kakashi was coming here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

_'I can't believe Usagi got thrown out and banned from the village'_ Kakashi had just heard the news of what had happened and was walking home trying to think everything through. _'I guess it's for the best, this will blow over and I'll forget about her and I'll be fine.'_ He wasn't doing a very good job of convincing himself he would be fine and so would Usagi. _'They didn't even tell me when they were gonna throw her out so I could say bye.' 'Well I guess they didn't want to cause a big commotion about the whole thing.'_

I've been real sad lately without Usagi, but I have to pretend that I don't care around everyone because everyone else thinks she was a dangerous threat. I know that isn't true but they didn't care, she's gone and they are starting to forget her so why bring it back up. I hope she's found a good home and is treated well.

It's been nearly six months now since Usagi was banned. Almost everyone figures she died and has forgotten her but I haven't. I have a felling she's still out there somewhere and wherever she is she's happy. Only a few people ask me questions about her anymore. I'm happy because most people hate her and wanted to here how bad she was but I didn't see her that way, I thought she was good. Everyone stopped seeing me as the guy who had the killer wolf too; everything is basically back to normal. I've been going on regular missions, which has helped me keep my mind off of her. My new mission is taking me to a pretty far off village. It's just like any other mission but I have this feeling something is going to happen, I just don't know what. I wonder if it has anything to do with Usagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.1**

**Usagi P.O.V.**

I haven't been able to sleep at all all night. All I've been doing is laying here, thinking about Kakashi and what will happen when I see him. _'I mean will he remember me or miss me? I hope he doesn't tell Tobi if he remembers and hates me. I would lose another family and have to run more, maybe the next time I won't find a nice family. Maybe he just forgot me and I won't have to worry about anything. But I don't want him to forget me and I don't want to forget him.' _All of this was running through my head when I was brought out of my thoughts by something touching my head. I jumped up to realize Tobi had just woken up and was petting me. I relaxed and laid back down. I was just about to go back asleep when Sato came running into the room with a metal pot and wooden spoon yelling "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, COME ON SLEEPY HEADS!"

Tobi rolled over and put a pillow over his head while I growled at Sato. But he didn't stop, "come on guys, get up and movin" he yelled still bangin on the pot, "your gonna wanna get into town early before the crowd."

"Oh who cares!" Tobi mumbled trying to go back to sleep.

"We were ordered to help Kakashi and unless you wanna get in trouble big time I suggest you get movin" Sato said in a serious tone.

"FINE!" tobi said finally getting up.

"Good, now breakfast should be ready in half an hour so you can jump in the shower and get ready while I cook" Sato said way to happy and hyper for this early in the morning. Tobi just mumbled something and laid back down so Sato walked out makin noise. I couldn't believe we would be leaving so soon to see Kakashi.

After breakfast we all walked to the hotel Kakashi was staying at. It was a 10-min walk from Sato's house to the hotel Kakashi was staying at. The whole walk my mind was racing with everything that might happen. After what seemed like an hour to me we finally arrived at the hotel. I was really scared and nervous to see what would happen but I was also kinda excited. When we walked in Kakashi, amazingly, was sitting alone at a table. When he looked up from his book he was reading and saw us he quickly glanced around for a way out. Once he found a couple of doors to get out he looked back to us. I was scared to let him see me so I stayed behind Sato and Tobi they walked up to kakashi, bowed, then looked back up to him.

"Hello Hatake Kakashi" Tobi said politely. "I am Tobi and this is my friend Sato." Tobi said pointing to himself and Sato.

"Hello" said Kakashi bringing his book back up to read "I suppose you are here to help me with anything I shall need while here, correct?'

"Yes" said Tobi.

"Very well," Kakashi said still reading "all you have to do is make sure no one bugs me while I'm here, I need my rest."

"Ok we'll do that," said Tobi obediently.

"Isn't there anything else you want us to do?" Sato asked kinda amazed he didn't want them for slaves to do whatever he wanted.

'No" said Kakashi "I do not need or want anything else but peace and quiet"

"Ok" said Sato.

I was kinda happy they hadn't mentioned me because I still wasn't sure if I wanted to see Kakashi or not. While I sat there and daydreamed though Tobi and Sato had walked back to the door and I realized Kakashi could see me. I immediately froze and stopped breathing. We starred at each other for a good minute before Tobi whistled and brought me back to reality.

"Sorry Kakashi" Tobi said "this is my dog girl. I hope you don't not like dogs or anything?" Tobi asked/stated apologetically. Kakashi was also brought back to reality then.

"Oh, no no, sorry" Kakashi said shaking his head, 'I'm fine with dogs, I have my own."

"Alright then you won't mind if she stays here?" Tobi asked making sure " she tends to go everywhere with me.'

"I'm fine with it," said Kakashi once again hiding behind his book.

"Ok, come on girl" Tobi said waling out the door. I got up and followed my mind racing.

**CH.1**

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

'Man I'm tired. I didn't think the trip here would be that long. Now where's that hotel I was told I had a reservation at.' My whole day of walking was nothing but thinking of everything that has happened lately. Even after 12 hours I still haven't figured out all my thoughts and feelings about Usagi. 'I wonder if I will ever see her again? She was great company.' As I was daydreaming I realized there was a man standing in front of me with a confused look on his face.

"Are you listening sir" the man said.

"Huh, oh sorry no, what did you say?" I asked apologetically for ignoring him.

"I said you look kinda lost" he said frowning "do you need any help finding something'

"Um, yeah, could you help me find this hotel?" I asked showing him the piece of paper with the name of the hotel.

"Sure, that's my hotel" he said smiling. He turned around and started walking away. After a second I followed. He started talking but I wasn't listening, again.

"Here we are sir," the man said smiling and holding open a door.

"Thank you sir' I said kindly. I walked in and was met with a simple lobby/dinning area. Which was ok by me I liked simple stuff. The owner walked over to a desk on the other side of the room and motioned for me to follow. He went to write something down then stopped, looked up and smiled at me.

"Ya know after all that talking and I still don't got your name." He said

"Oh sorry, I'm Hatake Kakashi" I said, he nodded and looked back down. 'Thank kami, he's not a fan.'

"Here's your key, your room 5A." he said handing me the key.

"Thank you " I said bowing my head a little.

"No problem" he said in a cheery tone "hope you have a good time while you're here."

I smiled a little and turned toward the stairs to find my room. I got a medium sized room that had a small kitchen/dinning area, and then there was a bed with a desk beside it. I took off my vest and hitai-ate and laid down. I started thinking about Usagi and how long it had been since the incident. That's about all I had been thinking about since she was banned. Once everyone learned of what had happened, they all thought she was a monster, kill her or get rid of her. There was only a few that cared for her and tried to help. I was very thankful to them but majority rules. Luckily Usagi's sentence was lightened to banishment instead of death. Ever since that day I've worried about her, although everyone else thinks I've gotten over it, I haven't.

"I hope she found a good family to lie with and has a happy life now. I wonder if she thinks about me?"

I don't think I slept at all. If I did it was very short and very light. After awhile I finally got my main thought process off of Usagi and onto the mission at hand. This village is the midpoint of my traveling. After this I would go the rest of the way across the country and stop in a village near the border. Around 3 a.m. I finally got my brain to settle down enough where I could actually get some rest. When I woke up I realized it wasn't my alarm that woke me up cause it wasn't turned on. 'So what woke me up?' then I realized what woke me up was how quiet it was. I was ready for it to be loud and have people knocking at my door, but I was not prepared for the quietness. 'I'm not complaining though, I like quiet.'

I got up, showered, and dressed, then went downstairs to the hotel lobby to see what they had for breakfast. The food was delicious and I ate a lot! When I finished my last plate (about a total of 10 plates) I got my book out to read for awhile. After about 20 min I noticed people were approaching me. 'Well these are either my helpers or the first of the fans.' I looked around the room to see where the exits were 'just in case they are fans' and then looked at the people who had stopped a couple feet in front of me. 'Well they must not be fans cause they haven't jumped me yet, they must be the helpers'. Once the semi-surprised look on my face (eye) left they stepped forward and bowed. When they stood back up the one on the left said "hello Hatake Kakashi, I am Tobi and this is my friend Sato." He then pointed to himself and the other man with him.

'So I was right'. "Hello" I said bringing my book up to read some more "I suppose you are here to help me with anything I shall need while here, correct?"

"Yes" said the one named Tobi.

"Very well' I said in a bored tone "all you have to do is make sure no one bugs me while I'm here, I need my rest."

"Ok we'll do that," Tobi said, bowing his head a little again.

"Isn't there anything else you want us to do?" the one named Sato asked with an amazed look on his face.

"No" I said still in a bored tone and still reading "I do not need or want anything else but peace and quiet."

"Ok" said Sato kind of skeptically.

They turned and left the room. I looked up a bit to see if they had left and what I saw made my eyes shoot open and my mouth to hand open (not that anyone could see behind his mask). There, starring at me also, was Usagi. 'I can't believe my eyes, it's actually her'.

We starred for what felt like forever. Then I heard one of the men talking to me and I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Kakashi, this is my dog Girl. I hope you don't not like dogs or anything?" I realized it was Tobi talking and I looked to him.

Once everything sunk in I shook my head and said "oh, no no, sorry. I'm fine with dogs, I have my own."

"Alright then you won't mind if she stays here?" he asked with concern in his voice and on his face "she tends to go everywhere with me."

"I'm fine with it," I said bringing my book up to make it look like I didn't care.

"Ok, come on Girl" Tobi said once again walking outside. Usagi sat there for another second then got up and followed them out the door.

'I can't believe I found her.'


End file.
